


Weight Acceptance

by LetMeMarvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeMarvel/pseuds/LetMeMarvel
Summary: Steve gets kinda chunky, and that’s okay.Sorry for any typos, wrote this in a pinch. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Weight Acceptance

When Tony notices it, he wonders if Steve has too. They’re having a movie night with the team for the first time in about a month. Natasha and Clint had been gone on missions, Thor had gone to visit Jane, and Bruce was still here he’d just stayed on his floor and in his lab for the most part.

But anyway, when he notices it, it’s because of the way Steve is lying with him on the couch. Tony had gotten to the couch first so when Steve showed up he’d plopped down so his head was in Tony’s lap and he was on his back. A movement caught the corner of his eye and when he turned his head he just about stopped breathing. Steve was slowly moving his thumb back and forth across the lower curve of his slightly protruding belly, and now that he had noticed it he couldn’t look away. It didn’t seem that Steve realized he was doing it, the unconscious movement was slow and gentle and Tony wondered how he hadn’t noticed it before. Through the rest of the movie Tony couldn’t focus on anything except Steve’s movements, so when the credits start to roll and Steve looks up at him softly with a sleepy smile on his face Tony smiles back the same way and says, “Hey, big guy. Let’s get you to bed, huh?”

Steve nods and sits up to get to his feet. Tony can’t help but notice that while Steve pauses to stretch before getting up, his small but now noticeable belly is a bit more prominent than Tony expected it would be. Tony wraps his arms around Steve’s neck once he’s up and pulls him in for a soft kiss.

“Ewwww, you guys are gross,” Clint says, making a face. Next to him Natasha smacks the back of his head before standing gracefully. “I’m just saying...”

“Goodnight,” Natasha calls as she heads to the elevator. Everyone else says their good nights as well and goes their separate ways.

Warm, soft lips press a kiss to Tony’s temple, making him look up into soft blue eyes. The two smile at each other for a moment before Steve’s hand intertwines with his and he pulls him up to their bedroom. As they enter the room Steve moves toward the closet to grab a pair of sweats to sleep in. Tony goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth before coming out just in time to see Steve pull his t-shirt off and Tony couldn’t have stopped staring even if he wanted to. Steve looks softer, still strong and sturdy but covered with a layer of fat that makes his muscles look less defined. His belly does indeed round out a few more inches than it used to, and Steve is even loosening the draw string on his sweats at that exact moment, not looking bothered by anything at all. Tony leans against the doorway of the bathroom and watches his boyfriend adjust the waistband on his pajamas until he’s comfortable, before Steve looks up at him. Freezing for a second, as if waiting for Tony to acknowledge his new weight, insecurity clear on his face.

Tony just smiles before walking toward his lover and wraps his arms around Steve’s thicker waist before looking up at him. Steve looks surprised for a moment before he relaxes a bit and wraps his arm around Tony in return, and looks down to meet his eyes as well. Tony lays a kiss directly over Steve’s heart. “You’re beautiful, baby.” He trails kisses up Steve’s chest to his collarbone and stops at the sensitive spot behind Steve’s ear where he feels the shiver that wracks the man’s body. “You’re beautiful no matter what size you are, always.”

He moves back to see Steve’s eyes, still seeing a small amount of worry. “What’s wrong?”

Steve takes a moment before softly saying, “Does it bother you?”

“No, never.” His answer comes immediately. Steve smiles, and Tony leans back to study his new body. He runs his hands up Steve’s back, still somewhat toned but softer too. He glides his fingers down his much thicker biceps. Tony takes Steve’s right hand into his and pulls it up to press a kiss to his palm. Steve breathe’s a laugh and grab’s Tony’s hips to push them flush against each other and Tony’s hands travel down to his nicely rounded butt. “Honestly... I kinda love it.” He whispers the last four words into Steve’s ear while simultaneously squeezing Steve’s bottom and pushing his hardening cock into Steve’s.

Steve gasps and then moans, reaching up to grab Tony’s face to kiss him hard. Tony licks into Steve’s mouth and their tongues battle for dominance. Tony breaks the kiss to reach down and pull at the drawstring of Steve’s sweats. “Let me show you.” He says gruffly. He finally gets the drawstring loose enough to pull Steve’s sweats and underwear down to his ankles while pushing him backwards until his knees hit the mattress and he could sit down. Tony’s hands reverently massages the angry red marks from where the sweats were apparently too small already, before bending down to take Steve fully into his mouth. Steve shouts which turns into a long moan as Tony swirls his tongue around the head before taking him back into his mouth again. Tony looks up at him and sucks while making eye contact, and Steve pushes his hand into Tony’s brown curls and tugs gently which makes Tony moan around his cock and the vibrations are what sends him over the edge. Steve cries out and snaps his hips forward but Tony takes all of him and swallows before looking up at Steve from where he’s at on his knees in front of him.

When Steve’s not breathing hard anymore he lifts his head to smile at Tony, looking completely blissed out. Tony tries to memorize how Steve looks right now. He’s slumping forward a bit with his hands still in Tony’s hair, which is pushing his belly out further. His legs have relaxed which really gives away how fat and thick his thighs are. His pecs are flabby too, soft and looking like they need to be cupped in Tony’s hands. Next time.

“You’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen, Steve, I never want you to doubt that. Ever.”

“What if I get bigger?” Steve wonders aloud, staring into Tony’s chocolate eyes. “Do you want to get bigger?” He asks quietly.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Steve looks uncomfortable, like he’s waiting for a rejection.

“Then get bigger.” Tony smiles, like it’s just that easy. “I can help you if you like, maybe we could start cooking together every night or something. Anything you want, Steve.” He cups Steve’s cheek with his palm and kisses him slowly.

Steve growls, deepening the kiss for a moment before pulling back to look into Tony’s eyes. “Make me fatter, Tony.”

* * *

A few months later has them planning what they’re going to make dinner tonight. They’ve been debating between making some kind of stir fry or just ordering in this time, and eventually they come to decide on the fattier option. Tony calls and orders burgers and fries with some milkshakes and apple pie from one of his favorite diners and they wait for it to arrive in the kitchen where Steve is trying to talk Tony into watching Back to the Future and Tony is trying to talk Steve into Die Hard.

“I refuse to watch Back to the Future for the millionth time and you still haven’t seen Die Hard!” Tony argues.

“Fine! We’ll watch Die Hard,” Steve grumbles before saying, “I’m going to go get comfortable in the living room and you can wait for the food.” He walks down the hall to the living room while Tony goes to get drinks from the refrigerator.

As he’s pulling them out JARVIS breaks the silence, “Sir, the food is here and on it’s way up in the elevator,” “Thanks, J.” Tony says as he grabs the food and heads to the living room. In the last few months Steve had gotten a lot bigger, and the sight of him as Tony walked into the living room made his mouth water. Steve is in the corner of the sectional couch they had bought a couple of weeks ago. He’s surrounded by pillows and blankets that will eventually cover them, but first they need to eat their dinner. Steve sits up, his cute double chin thinning out as he looks up at Tony. Tony smiles and hands him some food to set down before he drops into what’s left of Steve’s lap.

Steve’s belly takes up most of the room, stretching out his thin t-shirt around the curve of it. His legs are encased in sweats that are way too small and tight which pushes his belly out further around his hips and love handles. His pecs have basically become small breasts that spill through Tony’s fingers when he cups them, and they’re sitting perkily on top of the curve of his stomach. Tony loves how thick his arms had become, biceps huge and soft but his fingers still thin and nimble, perfect for sketching. He loves the curve of Steve’s ass, and the way it fits so nicely in his hands when he squeezes it.

They eat their food and eventually Steve is struggling to finish his third slice of apple pie and most of the other food is gone. Steve’s belly is taught and stretching his shirt out even more, while also forcing it to ride up. Steve’s chubby sides have stretch marks that are visible when his shirts ride up like this, and Tony makes sure to massage them the best he could until they could get those pants off.

“I love you, baby.” Tony says into Steve’s ear.

“I love you, too.” Steve whispers back before getting settled back into the couch with Tony curled into his fat side.


End file.
